Battles of Vietnam
WARNING: Intense use of swearing and very disturbing scenes. Not recommended for 14 or under. This is dedicated to the men who fought and died in the Vietnam war. *Radio static "Jesus Christ! What the hell happened to the radio? I need more Marines!" yells Sgt. Bob. "We don't know, sir! It suddenly went static!" A Marine corporal says, panicking. "Damn it! We gotta fight for ourselves then!" yells Bob as he loads his M16. *AK47 fire is met by 2 M16 bursts "Sir, NVA are on my ass! We need to get to cov-" The Marine private is shot five times by an AK47, blowing his guts out and washing the Marines with warm, sticky blood. "Fucking Hue City." says the Marine as he starts falling to the ground. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Battles of Vietnam, a story about Sargeant Bob Konks and the war in Vietnam, told through the eyes of a unit of the Marines. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ *POV of Bob's brother at Khe Sahn. "We need to get the fucking gooks outta Khe Sahn!" yells Corporal Tyler Konks as he fires a few bursts with an M16 at NVA soldiers he can see. In 1968, the NVA, and VC, launched the Tet Offensive, putting Khe Sahn and Hue City, including more cities, under attack. This is the POV of Tyler Konks, who is Bob Konks' brother. "Sir, we need to gather more Marines to defend Khe Sahn!" yells a scared Marine private. "What was that, Marine?" Tyler yells as he fires at an NVA soldier. "We need to gather fucking Marines, sir!" yells the scared private. "Alright, I'll get my men as fast as I can!" yells Konks. "Yes, sir!" yells the Marine Tyler Konks' platoon leaders were killed, so he took command of the platoon. His men are scattered, and it will be dangerous getting them rounded up. *Marine M16 fire is met by AK47 fire in the distance* "Bly! Anderson! Get Corporal Walsh to come with you, and gather Marines!" "Yes, sir!" says Bly and Anderson at the same time. *Private Anderson is shot by an NVA soldier, and is killed, while Private Bly and Tyler fire back, killing the NVA soldier* "Fuck, move it, Bly!" yells Konks as Anderson falls to the ground. "Yes, sir!" yells the scared Marine, who is covered in blood, the blood of Private Anderson. "Mother fucker, we need support!" yells Lance Corporal White, who is firing his M16 rapidly at enemy soldiers, while a Marine, PFC Walker, is helping a Marine get a wound patched up. "Walker, we need more healers like you! White, Walker, and you, follow me!" yells Tyler "Yes, sir!" says the Marine "Alright, sir!" yells White "Lead the way, sir!" says Walker *AK47 fire tears the wounded Marine apart, covering the Marines in blood, while Tyler fires back with White, and the NVA soldier is down* "Oh, shit, c'mon!" yells Tyler Minutes later, they meet with Bly, Walsh, Lieutenant Isaac, and a few other Marines in a trench, waiting for an NVA charge. "Here they come, boys!" says Lt. Isaac as he loads his M16, as Walsh loads his M60, and the rest load their M16s. The NVA fire as the Marines fire. Private Bly is hit in the arm, and falls back. Tyler shoots and kills 4 NVA soldiers before he is forced to crouch because of enemy fire. Lt. Isaac kills 3 NVA, wounds 1 more, then is shot in the head, 2 times. Walsh fires his M60, and wounds around 16+ and kills 5+ when he is shot in the arm, then the chest, and the arm, then the head. Minutes later, the NVA is in the trench. They killed all but Tyler. He is shot and killed. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Sargeant Bob Konks' POV, Hue City "Oh shit, GET TO COVER!" yells Bob as the Marine falls to the ground. The NVA and the Marines battle it out. Bob and his Marines kill all the NVA, and move up. Then more AK47 fire kills more Marines, and wounds Lt. Peterson. The rest of the Marines get to cover as Peterson is finished off. "God damn..." says a Marine. "Fire!!!!!!!!!!" yells Bob when the 10+ enemy squad is visible. In the end, the Marines kill them all, but the NVA take 3 Marines with them. "We need to leave, sir" says Lance Corporal Lee. "I know. Too many wounded, I need that fuckin radio working right NOW, god damn it, right NOW!" yells Bob. "Sir, the radioman is down." says Lee. "Marines, get the wounded, and follow me!" yells Bob after a long moment. "Yes, sir!" yells the Marines. Lee and Bob pick up a Marine that was shot in the leg. "Thanks, Sarge..." says the wounded Marine. "No problem, sonny." says Bob. AK47 fire erupts. The Marines are cut down. Few make it to cover. Lee is killed. "Oh, shit!" yells a Marine. "I'm hit! Oh god I'm hit!" yells another Marine. "We need to suppress fire on those bastards!" yells another. "On three we fire at the enemy, alright, boys?" says Bob "Oorah, sir!" yells a Marine "Whatever you say, sir!" says another "Yes, sir!" says most of the Marines. "1, 2, 3, FIRE!" yells Bob, and a fierce firefight occurs. Two minutes later, 4 Marines, Sgt. Bob Konks, Corporal Charlie Hunt, and Private Gale Henderson and Private Peter Hyde are the only Marines left. "I know I hit one, I think he's wounded." says Gale. "I got 3, then I wounded 1 or 2." says Charlie. "I got none..." says Hyde as he looks at the ground. "Get ready to charge..." says Bob. "What?! Were fucking charging?" yells Charlie "Charge!!!" yelled Bob, as he shoots two gooks and yells "EAT IT BASTARDS!" "Aw SHIT!" says Gale as he shot several times, then finally shot through the heart. "OORAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Charlie as he shoots 5 NVA, wounding 3 and killing 2 before he is torn apart, splashing Peter and Bob with blood. "Fuck, man, fuck!" yells Hyde as he is killed. Bob Konks raises his M16, only to be destroyed by enemy MG and AK47 fire. In the end, the Marines took back Hue City and Khe Sahn. The end of my first book of the Vietnam Hell series. Category:War Category:Army Category:Battle Category:Action Category:Completed